Future of the Lupins
by LaFerry trash
Summary: My version of what would've happened in the future if the Lupins survived the Battle of Hogwarts. Tonks' POV, Fred survived as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Wotcher, everyone. This is my version of what would ve happened if Tonks and Lupin survived the Battle, Tonks POV. I understand if you don t like my version of their children, since I usually hate when people make it up. But still, enjoy, and please review!_

I picked up Teddy from his bed and held him against me. He started to calm down a little, and stopped screaming. I smiled and put him back down. Remus groaned behind me. I turned around and saw my husbands hands grace over the spot where I'd just laid. I smiled lovingly and danced toward him. Big mistake. I fell over my feet and landed with a big crash on some of Teddy's toys on the floor.

Teddy's eyes flew open and he opened his mouth to release a wail. Remus sat straight up in the bed and looked around, bewildered.

"Dora? Dora!"

"Here," I groaned from the floor. I quickly pulled myself up and lifted Teddy into my arms again.

"What happened?" He asked sleepy.

"I just made Ted sleep, then I tripped on my way back to bed."

He shook his head. "You're amazing."

"I know," I said, watching Ted fall back asleep, then putting him back to his own bed.

I reached the bed without accidents this time. I settled under the sheets and snuggled into Remus' chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"We should take him out to see everyone tomorrow," I mumbled.

"Yeah," he agreed. "We should." He fell asleep in seconds.

I smiled widely into the darkness. Everything is perfect now. The war is over. Voldemort's dead. Kingsley is the Minister of Magic, all the Death Eaters are gone. And best of all, werewolves aren't social outcasts anymore, and Remus can work. Hence, I'm happier than I've ever been. And, tomorrow, I'm going with my husband to show our child to all the survivors. I snuggled closer to Remus' sleeping form and fell asleep, too.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a smile on my face. I still had Remus arms around me - probably the reason I slept so well. I rushed up and found something to wear. Black jeans with rips and holes, a green Weird Sisters T-shirt, and a dark purple leather robe. I morphed my hair to shoulder-length and turned it to a pink-purple-mix.

Remus yawned and stretched out his long body. I smiled misheviously and threw myself straight on top of him. He gave out a surprised gasp and stared up at me. I kissed him swiftly on the lips before dancing over to Teddy, succeeding not to fall, for once.

I cooed my little Ted for a minute and then looked at Remus, still smiling. He had managed to get out of the bed, and was now approaching us, smiling too. I turned a bit as he wrapped his arms around us both. I felt like melting inside. Being hugged by my beloved husband while holding our beloved son in my arms - that was many 'beloved's - it makes me feel euphoric.

One hour later, we'd all been fed, clothed and was ready to go. I was outside our small house, holding Teddy in my arms, waiting for Remus. He came out, locked the door and put his arm around my shoulders before side-along-apparating us to the Burrow.

The Burrow was noisy. We stood outside just watching it a few moments. In there was Arthur - if he wasn't at work - Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. I had missed them all a lot - maybe except Percy, who I didn't really know.

I stepped forward and knocked on the door. Teddy hurried to hide himself in my hair. I smiled and made it longer, making it easier for him. Molly opened the door. She squealed when she saw us and pulled me into a hug. Then she saw the boy I held in my arms.

"Oh, Tonks!" she gasped. "It's Ted!"

I smiled widely at her. She stepped aside and I walked in with Remus after me. Molly squealed again and closed the door to place herself in front of me. She stretched her arms out towards me.

"May I?"

"Of course." I handed Teddy over to her and she cooed at him for a bit. "He's so like you both! A little bit more Remus, though. But turquoise hair - he's certainly his mother s son!"

"Who is?" asked a voice. Fred and George appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, who?" George continued.

"Oh, shut up you two," I said, grinning.

"Is this Teddy?" Fred asked interestly.

"It is," Remus said proudly.

"Oooh!" said the twins together and approached their mother and Ted. I was very surprised to see them, well, kinda cooing too.

George sighed. "Just to think, Fred, someday we might have our own kids, like this little one."

"Yeah..."

Me, Molly and Remus just stared at them.

Fred continued. "He's very cute, Tonks. He looks like Remus, don't mean that he's cute, though. Little Ted got that after you, I think. No offence, Remus. Well, see you soon!" He and George disappeared.

Now that was weird.

Bill, Fleur, Percy and Charlie came to see what was the source of the sounds.

"Oooh, it's 'ittle Teddy!" Fleur exclaimed and rushed to Molly's side. Teddy's hair turned long and blond, and then red, like Molly's. He likes to mimic people. They both laughed and continued cooing.

Bill, Charlie and Percy watched from a distance. Charlie smiled at me. "I never thought I would see the day you brought a baby here, Tonks."

I knew why. When I was in school, I was certain that I woild never want kids. That was before I met Remus, of course.

I smiled back at my old best mate. "Neither did I, until I got pregnant."

He rolled his eyes. "Motherhood hasn't changed you much."

"Same old Tonks," Bill agreed.

I snorted. "Teddy doesn't change who I am." I paused. "Maybe a little. I'm usually not this responsible."

They laughed. "Exatly the point, you're not responsible about anything but your husband and child," Charlie laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "And my wand, too, actually."

I heard Ron's voice from the stairs. "What s all this noise about?" When he reached us, Hermione trailing behind him, they stopped. Ron looked dumbfonded. "Oh. Hi Tonks, Remus. This is Teddy, I s'pose?"

"No, it's a gnome I picked up in your garden," I told him.

Ron laughed and approached his mother and Fleur. He looked down at Ted with a curious look, like he hadn't ever seen a baby before. Ted laughed and his hair turned to look exactly like Ron's.

Hermione stood beside Ron. She looked happy, a smile on her lips and sparkling eyes. They were holding hands, and I smiled when I thought of the day they would have their own children.

"Hermione, d'you want to hold him?" I offered.

She seemed shocked, but then a bright smile appeared on her face. "I would love to."

I took Ted from Molly and placed him in Hermione's arms. She beamed down at him, and he beamed back.

I chuckled. "Having your first crush, eh, Teddy? It looks like that. Now, say hello to Auntie Hermione."

She looked up, startled. "Aunt?" ¨

I laughed at the startled look. "Aunt, little sister."

Hermione smiled and looked like she was about to hug me, if she hadn't had my son in her arms. I grabbed her elbow and guided her around the room, intruducing Teddy to his big family. To me, the Weasleys were my family just as much as my own Mum was.

"Teddy, this is Uncle Ron," I grinned. Ron looked embarassed. "And this is... I'd like you to call her Grandma Molly." Molly stroke something away from the corner of her eye. "Auntie Fleur, Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie, and now where's his Godfather?"

"In the garden," said Hermione. "With Ginny."

Hermione handed Teddy back to me and I left the kitchen, followed by Remus, to the garden. On an old couple of garden-chairs sat Harry and Ginny, hands clutched tightly, speaking quietly.

"Wotcher!" I chimed to annonce us. Remus rolled his eyes and the couple looked up. They flew out of the chairs and approached us.

"Now Teddy, say hello to your Godfather Harry," I told the currently blue-haired baby in my arms. Harry watched him with a small smile playing on his lips.  
>"And, if she approves -" me and Remus had discussed this. It was the perfect choice. "Godmother Ginny."<p>

Ginny looked lightstruck. "T - Tonks, I - I don t know what to say, I - "

"How about 'absolutely, I'd love to'?" I suggested. Remus snorted by my words.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I'd really love to, Tonks. Thank you."

I smiled. "You're welcome. Wanna hold him?"

Ginny smiled brightly. "I'd love to."

I carefully handed him over, and she took him just as careful.

I smiled at the sight - Ted's hair grew longer, like Ginny's, and his eyes turned green.

"Is it just me, or is it kinda hard to imagine Tonks as a mother?" Ginny smiled misheviously at me.

"Nah, it s me too," Harry admitted with the same look on his face.

I looked around. "No one's noticed that I actually _am_ a mother?" I asked. And I was ignored.

Remus came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders, replying, "So it's not just me, then?"

I pushed him away. "Traitor! And you're supposed to be the father!"

"I am," he told me, then shot me a glare. "I hope."

I rolled my eyes, nudging him in the ribs. "That wasn't even funny, Lupin. D'you really think I'd do that? I'm seriously considering a divorce!"

Remus sighed meaningly. "You never know with women. Remember that, Harry."

That was it. I threw myself at him, pinned him down in the grass. I wasn't an Auror for nothing, and soon I was straddling his stomach while holding his hands to the ground, above his head. "Now what were you saying?" I asked sweetly.

He chuckled softly. "I said that Nymphadora Lupin is the most perfect and idealistic wife anyone could have, and the most wonderful mother in the world. Maybe except Molly," he added, "'Cause she can cook."

I rolled my eyes and let him go. "Don't call me that." Ginny and Harry grinned at us.

Remus pouted. "I should be allowed to. We're married."

"Doesn't matter, it's still a horrible name."

Remus sighed and I smiled at Ginny. "That's how a married man gets. You must keep him happy, or else..."

"So, how do you make him happy?" she asked interested.

"Try to cook good," I said and winked. "But I do unsurprisingly not succeed, and that's when you have to rely on your skills in bed activities. Y'think that's why he's so grumpy? Maybe I'm doing something wrong..."

Harry and Ginny laughed as Remus tried to tickle me. I got Teddy back, waved at the Weasleys - where I now counted Harry and Hermione, too - and apparated back home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much for the reviews, loved them!_

Many months later, when Teddy was about exactly two years old, we were invited to Hermione and Ron's wedding. I could cry. They were finally going to get married!

And that wasn't the only thing I could cry in happiness about.

I was pregnant again. I hadn't told Remus yet.

When the owl came, and I saw the invitation, I happened to be alone in the house - now that Kingsley was the Minister of Magic, Remus worked at the ministry. Me, being one of the highest ranked Aurors except the Head of Department - I'd refused to take that post, just imagine the paperwork - so I was free to decide my own quitting times, and Teddy had a sleepover at the Weasleys. I'm sure he's okay, since Molly fusses over him all the time, just as Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry and the twins. I read the invitation again, and I still couldn't believe it. Now, what should I do while waiting? We had the dinner since yesterday in the fridge. The house was clean.

I decided to do one more pregnancy-test. Not that I needed it, it just made me happier to see the positive resaults. I know that I'm ridicolous, but can you blame me? I'm a hormonal, pregnant woman.

When I heard the door open and close, I grabbed the invitation and rushed downstairs.

"Remus!"

"What, Dora?"

I reached him and threw myself on him, and flung my arms around his neck. "Guess who's going to get married?"

He laughed. "Dora, I want a proper wedding too. We should -"

I interrupted him. "That would be awesome, but I didn't mean us. Look at this!" He grabbed the parchment and examined it. A smile grew on his face, and he was soon smiling brightly.

"I always knew they'd end up together," I mused. "You can see it."

He nodded. "You're right. We should find some dress-robes then, huh?"

I beamed up at him and kissed him on the lips. He smiled back down at me and kissed my forhead before going to the kitchen. I followed and wondered if this was the moment to tell. I still couldn't forget the last time he had been very angry, but now that we knew his lycanthrophy wouldn't be inherited, would it be okay then, or -

My train of thought was interrupted by Remus. "How are you? You look worried."

I shook my head. "Maybe I'm a bit worried, but nothing's wrong."

He frowned. "What, then?"

I would do it now, I decided. "Just promise, stay calm, okay?"

He looked worried now. "Okay."

"Good." I took a deep breath and then said, "I'm pregnant."

He just stared at me for a few seconds, but then I saw understanding dawn in his eyes. Before I knew it, he embraced me hard. I closed my eyes in relief. He wasn't mad. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed myself against him. I felt his face against my hair, and suddenly I felt something wet there. I looked up to see his face.

"Why are you crying?"

He smiled trough his tears. "Because I'm happy, Nymphadora."

I smiled back and flung myself on him again. I hid my face in his chest and breathed in the smell. I loved that smell. Well, I loved everything about him.

"Don't call me that."

When we returned from Diagon Alley with our new clothes, I slumped down on the couch, exhausted.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked immediately.

"Too many dresses in one day," I groaned. "I can't stand it. I really need to see something punk or rock right now."

Remus smiled and sat down beside me, putting his arms around my waist. I smiled and snuggled into him. "This helps also," I mused.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

They day of the wedding was a beautiful summerday. They were getting married at the Burrow, just like Bill and Fleur. It wasn't a big wedding. In the morning, we got breakfast, and prepared everything before changing to our dressing-robes. I was just a few weeks pregnant now, and you still couldn't see any of it.

My robes wasn't robes, really. It was a dress, a dark purple one. The invitation had read; _clothing, however you like_, so the dress had two straps and a very nice cleavage, and it was hugging my body just in the right places, and ended by my knees. There was pink details on the dress, especially in the edges, which I matched with pink hair and black highlights. The highlights was to match with the fishnet stockings on my legs, and my black boots. On my arms, I had a lot of chain, zeal and leather-bracelets. No neckless - that would've destroyed the neckline.

Remus claimed that I was unfair. It "wasn't kind of me to steal the show from the bride", he said. I ignored him - I knew that Hermione would look dazzling.

With Remus in dark blu - I had to treathen him not to take grey - and Ted in light blue robes, we apparated to the Burrow.

The big party-tent was back again, now decorated with red, silver and gold flowers. We wasn't directed to our placed this time - there was a big row over the opening, which said; _Sit wherever you like!_ I laughed at it and we walked in. It was dashing. It was the golden chairs again, but not as many. There was red, golden and silver-colored flowers everywhere, and all the decorations matched perfectly. Hermione's got a talent with that kind of stuff.

It was empty except from Hagrid and Fang, sitting in the back on a huge chair, and the Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who we sat down next to.

"Hello minister," I grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"We're friends Tonks, you don't have to call me that."

"Wotcher, King."

He laughed. "That's better. How are you?"

"Couldn't be better," I smiled, and took Teddy out of Remus arms. "I believe you haven't met our son yet?"

Of course Kingsley had met Teddy before - this was our personal joke with Remus that we made everytime we met.

According to the joke, Kingsley smiled down at Ted. "He's really cute, Tonks. Looks from Remus, but the cuteness from you. No offence Remus, you are also very cute."

We both laughed hard at the comment about Remus being cute (even though I totally agreed with that) and Remus rolled his eyes and took Teddy back.

Soon, all the chairs was filled. I saw the Weasley family, Hermione's parents, Sirius, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Abeforth Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout - typhical Hermione to invite the teachers - and a lot more, but I stopped concentrating on them when Ron stepped out in the front of the tent. Everyone turned quiet, and then the music started. We all turned around to see a dashing Hermione walk up the aisle. Her dress was absolutely wonderful. It was just perfect for her - all Hermione.

Teddy let out an "Oooh!" and clapped his hands. The crowd _aww_ed and Hermione smiled brightly.

When she reached Ron, they were both smiling like idiots and staring at each other. It was better than any romantic movie I've ever seen - well, except my own wedding, then. Nothing beats that.

The priest spoke about the union of two faithful souls and all that, but I could see that they were both in a bliss and didn't hear a word.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to you lawfully wedded wife?"

Neither Ron or Hermione had weak voices - their answers echoed in the tent, and they kissed each other. I wolf-whistled along with Fred and George.

Teddy wailed happily.

At the after-party, we made our way trough the crowd and congratulated them. I don't think I ve ever seen either of them ever looking so happy. I smiled and remembered my own wedding day again - a complete bliss. During the party, we chatted with everyone, said hello to Hermione s parents - her mum sobbed uncontrollably - and just mingled. Teddy grew hungry, I fed him with warm milk, and I was only drinking alcohole-free butterbeer.

Eventually, Teddy was too tired to stay awake. He fell asleep in my arms, and I sat on a chair with him in my lap for a while, until Remus came to apparate us home. We congratulated the happy couple once again and left.

The next day, Molly Weasley appeared during our late breakfast, and she was sobbing happily. I flew on my feet.

"Molly, what is it?"

"Oh, Tonks!" she sqealed, and then - to my huge surprise - she started to bounch up and down like a little girl.

"I'm going to be a Grandma!"

"What?" me and Remus exclaimed toghether.

"Well, not for the first time, but officially and genetically for the first time." She beamed like the sun toward Teddy by her words_ not for the first time_. Then she turned back, a great smile on her face - "Fleur told us last night - she's pregnant!"

"That's wonderful, said Remus with a smile on his face.

"Wohoo!" I exclaimed in happiness and made my happy dance - and fell flat to the ground. Not on my stomach, luckily. I'll have to be more careful. "Bloody hell! Then I jumped up on my feet again. "Molly, that's awesome!"

Her smile widened even more. "Yes, isn't it?"

I paused in my small jumps. _Wait a sec. Fleur, pregnant, now. Me, pregnant, now. They'll be in the same age!_

I smiled and hugged Molly. Then I told her to sit down. "Molly, I must tell you something." She immediately looked worried. She still can't become used to the fact that the war is over. Remus is just the same way.

"There won't be just one small kid in that age running around the Burrow. If we're allowed to come, of course."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Way to tell her, Dora."

"Yeah, what?"

He sighed and shook his head. Molly seemed lightstruck. I waved my hand in front of her face.

She suddenly attacked me with a huge hug, almost breaking my ribs.

"Oh," she sobbed, "They'll be the same age, that's lovely, and of course you're wecome!"

I smiled and relased myself from her arms. She beamed at me. "This is one of the best days of my life!" She danced around the kitchen.

Teddy had only succeed to say "Mummy" and "Daddy" this far, and now he surprised us all with the third.

"Granma!"

We all froze. Then Remus laughed and picked him up to tickle him. Molly approached them and smiled even wider at them.

Molly left to spread the news. First of all, Harry and Ginny came to congratulate us. Then Fred, George, Percy and Charlie came all at once. Then Arthur and Molly, then Kingsley, Bill and Fleur. Me and Fleur spoke for hours. Since Ron and Hermione were on honeymoon, we had decided to surprise them when they came back. Hermione would freak.

The next day, Hagrid and Fang came. We stayed outside with them... We don't have that high ceilings.

_Since I don't know a thing about pregnancies, I decided to skip it. I'll just start a few days before the baby comes to life, so to say. Sorry 'bout that. Review if you want me to update, I have some more chapters, and tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

I laid on the bed with my huge stomach. It made me even clumsier, so it was safest to stay still. Teddy keeps me entertained. He comes in here all the time and talks to me, draws, and plays with me, me very limited. He wants it to be a little brother - we haven t checked, we want a surprise.

I honestly can't decide what I want. Two boys would be nice, but much fights. One of each would be fine, too, but they would probably tease each other, and fight. Not to say that I would have to talk with a girl about periods and that kind of stuff. And _that's_ horrifying.

Bill, Charlie, Molly, Hermione, Ginny and Mad-Eye - yeah, Mad-Eye - keeps me company often. And the twins pops in every now and then to joke with me.  
>Tommorow is the day the healers said was the date of birth. We'll se how that turns out.<p>

The healers were right - the baby is coming. Today. Now. I'm terrified, even though I've done this before.

We left Teddy to Mum and Molly at the Burrow when the I went into labour. So now, I'm on a bed at St. Mungo's, having a momentarily break. I've been trough much pain the last hours - I'm kinda open now, and Remus is fussing over me like a hen mum. I'm growing tired of it.

Ouch, here they come again. I'll save you the description of how this feels - _Ow_...

This is one of the best days of my life.

I'm holding our newborn son in my arms. He's sleeping.

He's so beautiful. Alastor. His hair is identical to my natural color, and his eyes looks just like Remus'. His face is similar to mine, mostly.

Remus is so relieved. He was positive that this child would be furry or something. He's asleep in the chair right beside us, one hand on Alastor's hair.

I sent Molly, Mum and Teddy a patronus just a few minutes ago, just to tease them. It says; _The badger has left the Burrow. I repeat, the badger has left the Burrow_. Mum will freak cause she can't know if it's a boy or girl. Mwohaha. ¨

Suddenly, I saw two familiar faces outside the room. "Neville! Luna!"

They turned around and spotted me with wide, surprised eyes. They hurried inside, and placed themselves beside me and looked at us with some happy/confused-mix on their faces.

"Tonks," Luna whispered. "Wow. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," I said proudly and grinned. Suddenly Luna dived down and hugged me. I couldn't respond, though. My arms were kinda busy.

"He's so cute! And he looks exactly like you!" she cooed.

"Thanks, Luna. So, what are you guys doin' these days?"

"I'm studying Herbology," Neville confessed. "I want to become a teacher."

"That's great!" I said. Harry, Hermione and Ron had told me about Neville's Herbology-skills.

"How about you, Luna?"

She looked dreamily into space. "Right now, I'm just looking around for a job. And keeping the Quibbler going."

"Oh, okay. What are you doing here, then?"

Neville answered. "We're visiting my parents."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence before Neville spoke to me again.

"Thank you," he said.

"What?"

"For killing her. Bellatrix." **(AN: This is written as a oneshot if anyone wants to know how it happened. Review/PM me if you want me to post it)**

I gulped. "My pleasure. She almost killed me a few times."

"I owe you," Neville said.

"Of course you doesn't, don't be silly," I immediately said.

In that moment, Remus woke up. "Neville, Luna! Hello!"

"Professor Lupin!" They burst out at the same time.

Remus smiled and replied, "I'm not a teacher anymore. Call me Remus."

"Well, Remus," Luna exclaimed, "You're a father again!"

Remus gaze flew to Alastor again, and back. "Yes I am, Luna."

"Well, that's wonderful!"

Neville shook his head at her. "Congratulations, both of you."

"What's his name?" Luna asked.

"Alastor," I said. Luna brightened.

"Named after Mad-Eye?"

"Of course. Who else do we know named Alastor?"

Neville laughed and grabbed Luna's hand, and began to lead her out of the room.

"Stop by on your way back, 'kay?" I asked. They nodded and disappeared.

I turned to Remus. "I honestly can't believe I got him out," I said and guestered toward Alastor.

He laughed quietly. "Have you told Andromeda and Molly?"

I grinned. "I sent them a patronus, saying; '_The badger has left the Burrow'_. It'll drive them mad."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "You little devil."

I leaned into his touch and changed subject. "He's perfect."

"He is," he agreed. "He looks like you."

"I know, I can't argue this time."

Molly, Mum and Teddy arrived as soon as we allowed them. It was the next day.

"Here they come," I murmured to Remus. I was on the bed, and he sat by my feet with Alastor in his arms.

The knocking on the door was so impatient that I started to laugh. "Come in."

The door burst open and my Mum came in, followed by Molly, carrying Ted. They - the women - gasped by the sight.

"Oh, Dora!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" We had covered him up with blankets so they wouldn't be able to see.

"How cute!"

"Oh my -"

"Mummy!" Teddy wriggled out of Molly's arms to stand beside the bed and try to get up.

I laughed and picked him up, held him to my chest closely. It's still not totally understandable to me that I'm a mother, Teddy's mother. That I'm like what Mum is to me, to Teddy. He nuzzled his face into my neck, and I did the same to his - for the moment orange - hair.

"Teddy, this is your - " I could see Molly and Mum tense up, listening to hear what it was. "Your little brother Alastor!"

Mum gasped. Molly squealed. And Teddy got up to stand on the bed, walked over to Remus to hug him from behind and then take a look at his brother over his Dad's shoulder. Mum hurried forward to make sure he didn't fell over. Kinda unneccesary, cos he's got his father's gracefulness, thank God. I can only pray that Alastor has, too.

"Will he do?" I asked Teddy. It was a rethorical question.

"Yeah," Teddy answered. I think the twins are teaching him to talk when he's at the Burrow, cause he gets better every time.

"Well I hope so," I said, "Cause it wasn't easy to get him out. Then that wasn't wasted time, at least." I grinned.

Teddy looked strangely at me. He probably wondered what I would have done if I had decided before that it actually was wasted time.

Mum came forward and hugged me hard. Molly was holding Alastor now, while Remus and Ted greeted each other by hugging again.

Then, we heard a piercing scream outside, which we all recognized. That was Fleur. We saw them roll her forward on a hospital bed outside my room, Bill running beside and Fleur screaming in pain, holding her huge stomach. Molly's face drained pale. Remus s face expressioned pure surprise. Teddy looked concerned.

He crawled over to me. "Why aunt Fleur scweaming?"

I encirceled him in my arms. "She's having a baby, like us."

He frowned. "Oh."

Molly handed Alastor to Remus and hurried towards the door.

"Hey, I wanna come," I complained. Remus handed Alastor - how could he still be asleep? To Mum and helped me up. Molly had managed to stay, despite her excitedness, and now took Teddy in her arms so Remus could help me. Molly almost ran, Mum walked in normal pace, and I stumbled trough the hallway, following the screaming.

Molly opened the door without hesitation, and we saw Fleur laying flat on the bed, Bill by her side and Healers everywhere. Fleur stopped screaming by the sight, distracted.

"Molly, whaz are you and Teddy doing 'ere?"

She quickly gasped in realizion. "'As Tonks 'ad...?"

"She has," I told her, walking in heavily. Half my weight were on Remus right now.

"Where?" She stared with wild eyes. "What waz it? Boy or girl?"

"It's a boy," I said, and Fleur squealed. "They'll be ze same age, they'll play togezer!"

"Of course, I agreed.

"Where ees he?"

I stepped aside to let Mum in, who was constantly eyeing Al.

"Let me see 'im," Fleur insisted. Mum brought him to Fleur's side. Fleur smiled. "He looks like you, Tonks," she said, smiling.

A Healer approached us. "You really should leave," she told us. "We'll tell when she's ready for another visit, okay?" Molly insisted on staying, but the rest of us walked out of the room.

When we were finally allowed to go home, Fleur were still at the hospital. She had had to work more on it than I had, and needed to recover, like I did after Teddy was born, which was even worse than Al's birth.

At home, we had his bed in our bedroom, and Teddy had moved to his own - which he was over-excited about.

Just an hour after we got there, Fred, George, Harry and Ginny came to congratulate us. We got flowers, clothing, toys, etc. The twins obviously like to exaggerate (not that I didn't know that already), since about the whole kitchen is stuffed with their gifts only.

Ginny and I cooed with him on the couch, while the blokes learned Teddy some new words. Then, Kingsley-the-forever-teased-by-Tonks-Minister-of-Magic came.

"Kingsley, you're the Minister of Magic, and you have time to visit us? We're not even related! This is truly an honor!"

He laughed deeply and ruffled my bright pink hair. "My friends' son is definately more important than one day of paperwork."

Soon after he left, Percy and Charlie showed up. Charlie and I are starting to rebuild the friendship we had in our schooldays, when we pranked professor Snape and ruined the other houses Quidditch-winning-parties. While Percy and Remus had to entertain each other, but they mostly concentrated on the children.

Hermione and Ron were next. Hermione is working for _The Daily Prophet_ now, and her articles are the best in the whole paper. Ron and Harry are starting their Auror-training soon, in a couple of months. Ginny are playing Chaser for England - who knew that she was so awesome at Quidditch? The only time _we_ ever saw her play was at the Burrow during summers.

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!**

**to _funshine tonks_: I do say yes! Lol :) I will try to, I have a few chapters ready, but I have to edit all of them before posting ;)**

The following months were quite wonderful. Remus and I stayed at home all day long to take care of Teddy and Alastor. We didn't have very much time for each other though, but we didn't mind.

**AN: I'm skipping a LOT of time now, sorry!**

Three years later, I was working again. Teddy was five and Al was three. Remus stayed home with them, and Mum often came to help him. I loved this way of living - I'm working again, but I can still be with my family as much as I want. The big surprise came when I got pregnant again. People wondered if it really was supposed to happen, since Remus was getting old according to them. Not that I care - if I'll have my way, we'll have at least one more after this one. Anyway, Remus and I couldn't be happier about this, and we've decided to name him Sirius.

Me, being six months pregnant, was sitting at the home, eating cheese doodles dipped in tomato sauce. Do NOT ask me why, cos I don't know.

Teddy and Al ran around the room, pretending to play Quidditch, I think.

It was full moon, and Remus was in an old cottage in the woods. He forgot his potion this months - it_ might_ have been my fault - and so he was staying in the woods tonight.

Since this baby made me especially tired, I went to bed early, making the boys do so as well.

I wish I hadn't.

That horrible night replayed itself in my dream.

_Remus had clearly told me to stay in the house tonight. He hadn't been able to take any potion this time and was now an uncontrollable werewolf somewhere in the woods._

_This was boring. I sat on the sofa and stared out the window. Nothing of interest there. I turned my gaze to the bookshelf. I could read a book, but I wasn't in the right mood. Remus was suffering, and that was all I could think of._

_Suddenly I heard a high, evil, female, and very familiar laugh outside. I immediately gripped my wand and flew on my feet. I knew that Bellatrix wasn't in Azkaban anymore, but I hadn't imagined that she'd wait till the fullmoon to come and get me…_

_I knew I couldn't disapparate in here, that was impossible. My only chance to get away - I knew far too well that I couldn't fight her right now - was to run._

_I made a run for the door as quiet as I could. Yeah, Nymphadora Tonks, running quiet and without tripping - dream on. I fell over the table's leg and landed sprawled on the floor. She heard the crash and laughed even more. I thought quickly and morphed… into who? Dumbledore? Another Death Eater?_

_I didn't have the time to decide. My hair remained pink, my face remained heart-shaped and my eyes kept their dark color._

_I stood on my feet again and run carefully to the door. I opened it without a sound. It was dark outside, and somewhere out there was Bellatrix, ready to get me. I placed one hand on my still flat belly. I had two lives to protect. Three with Remus._

_I took a deep breath and sprinted out in the darkness, concentrating on the task to lift my feet high, so I wouldn't stumble on something._

_"Nymphadora!"_

_I shuddered by the sound of her voice and sped up. For some lucky reason, my clumsiness fades in serious situations. Like in missions with the Aurors - I never stumbles when we're up to something important._

_I felt the lack of magic when I crossed the protection-line. I immediately concentrated on that place in the woods Remus showed me the other day. It was a clearing on a mountain with a very nice view. It was far enough away from here. I probable should apparate to the Burrow, Hogwarts or something, but I didn't have time to think of that, she was too close._

_"Wanna play hide-and-seek, niece?" Her voice was dangerously kind now._

_I closed my eyes. I let the place in my mind rule my thoughts, and I turned on the spot and disappeared._

_I opened my eyes and I saw that I was standing in the edge of the clearing. I let out a sigh of relief and sank down on the ground, weak._

_A low growl sounded from behind me. I froze and got to my feet and turned around._

_I big, brown wolf was eyeing me. I gulped. Could wolves really get that big?_

_Then I looked into it's eyes._

_That was Remus._

_I gasped and I saw the wolf tense. In Remus' eyes I could see him fight the wolf. The wolf wanted to kill me. Remus certainly didn't._

_Remus feelings appeared to win. I could see it. As soon as the fight was won, it didn't seem hard to be around me at all anymore. He relaxed and I saw only Remus in the wolf's eyes._

_I stretched out a hand. He took an uncertain step closer. I closed the gap between us and patted him on his back, then hugged him. He let out a happy sigh, but then turned his head toward me and recognnized the tears in my face. I hadn't realized they were there until now._

_I could clearly see his eyes asking, What happened? Why did you come here?_

_I inhaled shakily. "Remus, Bellatrix is there."_

_The shock in his eyes was fastly replaced with anger. His nose carefully patted my forearm, clearly asking Are you okay? What did she do? _

_"She laughed outside, and I ran out to get away. Once I was outside the protection, I apparated here."_

_He sighed. I started scratching his ears, and he closed his eyes in satisfaction. I smiled a little at that, but was fastly worried again. What if she burned the house down or something?_

_Then, I heard the laugh again._

_"Trying to hide, Nymphadora? Auntie's going to find you…"_

_In that moment, she walked into the clearing and spotted us. I gripped my wand again and gripped Remus' fur with the other hand._

_"Now what do we have here?" she asked gleefully. "Little Nymphadora ran to hide with her werewolf husband…"_

_Remus and I got in a small fight there. He tried to step in front of me, I tried to pull him back. We ended up side-by-side._

_"He can't be to much use, can he? Unless you wan't a pet, of course. But otherwise…" she smiled evilly._

_I took a deep breath, gripped my wand tighter and put the other hand soothingly on my stomach. I'll protect you, I thought. You and Remus are the most important things I could ever have, and I'll protect you both… whatever it takes. _

_Her eyes got wider. "Oh, congratulations, you're having puppies! I should've brought ballons! How many? Eight, ten?"_

_My hair was a fierce red now, but I would not attack her. That wouldn't be to our benefit, really._

_Her smile was grim. "Too bad they won't be born." She lifted her wand. "Cruci -"_

_She couldn't end the word, since Remus had, incredibly fast, launched himself forward to attack her wand-arm. She had flicked her wand and made him fall to the ground, and then giving me time to send a stunning spell at her. Remus got up again and I dived forward to take her wand. I pointed both mine and hers toward her chest, and then looked at Remus. Did I have the guts to kill her?_

_It hit me then. Yes, I did. She had almost killed me in the ministry. It was probably her who killed my father. If she had the chance, she would kill everyone who meant somehting to me - the Weasleys, Kingsley, Harry, Hermione, the rest of the Order, and, most important of all, my husband, my two children and my unborn child. And she would kill so many more if I let her live, she would rip even more families apart. Like the Longbottoms…_

_I took a deep breath and turned to face Remus. "I'll do it," I said. "I'll kill her."_

_Remus' look said clearly, Are you sure? _

_I nodded. "Absolutely."_

_I turned to face her stunned body. Her eyes were on me, quietly sneering. She clearly didn't think I could make it._

_It would have been easy to use her wand to kill her, make that evil wand do something good. But, it was my wand I raised to point at her. I had other plans for hers._

_I let my hate flow trough me, letting it fill every part of me, letting my body feel my fierce wish to not let her destroy even more than she'd already done._

_I would not ask for her last words. She didn't deserve it._

_I took one last, preparing breath. I thought of Neville Longbottom when I said it._

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_The green light flashed out of my wand with such power it almost made me fall back, but I managed to keep standing._

_Her yes widened in surprise at my courage, before the light hit her and she fell to the ground._

_I gave Remus her wand, and he started to chew it up._


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with a shriek.

Tears ran freely down my cheeks. Killing was the worst thing I knew. Something I'd promised myself to never do. But still, I had.

Not that I regretted it.

I felt Remus' arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer. The closeness made me relax. _He_ made me relax.

"That dream again?"

"Yeah." I rolled around to face him, and wrapped my arms around him. "How was transformation?"

"Could've been better," he grimaced.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." he traced patterns on my belly. "How's Sirius?"

"He's quite content for now. He kicked like mad during dinner, though. I didn't think I'd get a thing down."

He chuckled. "Like his namesake."

**I know, super short. But the computer didn't feel like inserting this in the last chap, so here it is.**

**R&R, or there won't be more chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skipping LOADS of time, and WAY TOO SHORT, sorry :( this is about 7 years forward in time.**

**IMPORTANT: New members of the Lupin Family: **

**Sirius Lupin, 3 years younger than Alastor.**

**Elaine (Ellie) Lupin, 1 year younger than Sirius. **

We were going to the Potter residence, which is always kinda risky nowadays. Teddy's nine years old, Alastor is seven, Sirius is four and Ellie is three. And Harry and Ginny's oldest boy James is three. They like playing games and stuff. Risky games. Then it's Albus, their one year old. It's a dangerous mix when one Marauder's children and another Marauder's grandchildren mixes. I think that Hermione and Ron will be there too, with their one-year-old, Rose. This is going to be scary… As usual.

We arrived during the Potter's lunch. And I was right, Ron were there. Hermione and Ginny had went shopping with Albus and Rose, so it was Harry, Ron, Teddy, Alastor, Sirius, Ellie, Remus and I. Oops. Even more dangerous mix without Hermione and Ginny, who have some sense. Ellie and I would be the only sane ones! Aaah!

"Hey, Moony!" James yelled.

"Tonks, Remus," Harry greeted.

"Wotcher everyone," I said.

"Wotcha'," Ellie repeated. I smiled down at her at my hip. She's learnt to greet people like I do.

Our children is so alike us. Teddy isn't clumsy, he moves like Remus, and he likes reading, but can also be kinda excentric, like me. And he like it bright - right now his hair is lime green. He's very calm, mostly, but when he gets excited, he gets like me. All jumpy.

Alastor's more like Remus, calm and collected, but with my curiosity and interests. He's going to be a great Auror. He has already decided that that's what he's going to be.

Sirius is the most excentric one, just like his namesake. A little clumsy, and not like Remus at all personality-wise. I swear, my cousin's soul lives inside that kid.

Ellie got all of my clumsiness, poor thing. I feel guilty for all her bruises and scars. She's a bit of a mix of us. She's a thinker, but only sometimes, and doesn't really think about what comes out of her mouth. But, if she finds a book she really likes, she can read nonstop for days. She also likes it bright - today her hair is dark purple with turqouise highlights. Seems like the first adn the last kid would get my meta-genes, as I call them.

Since Alastor is calm like Remus and the rest isn't, like me, people call them "Remus' son and Tonks' kids." Haha, very funny. I'm actually Alastor's mum, he wouldn't be here without me! And the rest _certainly _wouldn't be here without Remus!

**I don't even know what the point of this was. R&R.**


End file.
